Empress/Image Gallery
This is an image gallery for Empress. 'Magical Drop II' EMPRESSMD2.jpg|Artwork of Empress CHIBI_EP.jpg|Artwork of Empress EmpressStats.png|Empress' stats (Player 2) EmpressStatsAlt.png|Empress' stats (Player 1) Empress CS SNES.png|Character select icon for Player 1 (SNES version) Empress CS SNES Alt.png|Character select icon for Player 2 (SNES version) EE1.gif|Empress' ending (SNES version) EE2.gif|Empress' ending (SNES version) EE3.gif|Empress' ending (SNES version) EE4.gif|Empress' ending (SNES version) ChibiEmpressAlt.PNG|Artwork of Empress' mini icon EmpressSpriteII.png|Mini sprite MD2ChibiEmpressP2.png|Mini icon (Player 2) MD2ChibiEmpressP1.png|Mini icon (Player 1) ChibiEmpress.png|Mini Icon for Player 1 (SNES Version) gfs_15284_1_4_mid.jpg|Shadow Figure of Empress EmpressStanding.PNG NegaEmpress.png EmpressEnd.png|Empress blushing when she is defeated by the player in the game's epilogue BeautyEmpress.png|Empress in her robes and her new golden crown SilentEmpress.png|Full body of Empress blushing when she is defeated by the player in the game's epilogue Robed Empress.png|Full body of Empress in her robes with her gold crown on her head EmpressBackground.png|Background stage VariousEmpressSprites.png|Empress' sprites EmpressStandII.png|Stand sprites EmpressCombo1II.png|1st combo sprites EmpressCombo2II.png|2nd combo sprites EmpressCombo3.png|3rd combo sprites EmpressPanic1II.png|Panic sprites EmpressPanic2II.png|Panic sprites EmpressSurprisedII.png|Victim animations EmpressVictoryII.png|Victory animations EmpressEnding.png|Empress' ending EmpressBackgroundCards.png|Empress' background cards EmpressSprites2-1.png|Stand Sprites (SNES version) EmpressAltColor.png|Alternate color (SNES version) EmpressSprites2-2.png|Panic sprites (SNES version) EmpressSprites2-3.png|Panic sprites (SNES version) EmpressSprites2-4.png|Combo sprites (SNES version) EmpressSprites2-5.png|Victory sprites (SNES version) ﻿ 'Magical Drop III' Empressmdiiiofficial.jpg|Artwork of Empress EmpressCardMDIII.png|Empress' in-game tarot card EmpressAltCard.png|Alternate colored in-game tarot card QueenEmpress.PNG|Empress as seen in her victory animation QueenEmpressAlt.PNG|Empress as seen in her victory animation (alternate color) EmpressMini.PNG|Mini icon ChibiEmpressClear.PNG|Alternate mini icon (Arcade version) EmpressMiniAlt.png|Alternate colored mini icon SDEmpress.PNG|Alternate mini icon (PlayStation version) gfs_45440_1_13_mid2.jpg|Empress facing World in the intro EmpressTrap.PNG|Empress summoning falling rocks in Magical Journey EmpressEnding1.PNG|Various endings of Empress (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressEnding2.PNG|Empress' ending (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressJourneySprites.PNG|Sony PlayStation version of Empress' sprites ripped from Magical Journey (NOTE: Only the left Sprite of Empress is used. The other two are not.) EmpressSprites1.png|Empress' sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites2.png|Sony PlayStation version of Empress' alternate victory sprites (NOTE: Should the player lose to Empress, her victory pose will be shown) EmpressSprites3.png|Stand sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites4.png|First combo sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites5.png|Second combo sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites6.png|Third combo sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites7.png|Panic sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites8.png|Panic sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites9.png|Victim sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites10.png|Empress defeated (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressSprites11.png|Victory sprites (Sony PlayStation version) EmpressARCCard.PNG|Empress' versus card (Arcade version) MDIIIEmpressCardAlt.png|Alternate versus card (Arcade version) MD3Empress.png|Character Select Icons (Arcade version) EmpressMugshotAlt.png|Alternate portrait EmpressARCEnding.PNG|Empress' ending (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites1.png|Stand sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites2.png|1st combo sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites3.png|2nd combo sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites4.png|3rd combo sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites6.png|Panic sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites7.png|Panic sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites8.png|Victim sprites (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites9.png|Empress defeated (Arcade version) EmpressARCSprites5.png|Victory sprites (Arcade version) 'Magical Drop Pocket' magemp-1.gif|Empress winning magemp-4.gif|Empress frying an egg in her ending 'Magical Drop F' EmpressMDFArtwork.png|Artwork of Empress EmpressTransformed.png|Artwork of Empress' transformation EmpressArtworkFull.png|Evolution Artworks of Empress' 1st and 2nd forms EmpressCS.png|Character Select Icon EmpressCSEdited.png|Character select icon (EDITED) EMPRESSCSALT.png|Character select icon for Player 2 Empress (2).png|Tarot Card EmpressMugshots.png|Four mugshots TheEmpressMDFSprites.png|Empress' sprite rips EmpressP1.png|Background card for Player 1 EmpressP1Transformed.png|Background card for Player 1 (Item Use) EmpressP2.png|Background card for Player 2 EmpressP2Transformed.png|Background card for Player 2 (Item Use) 'Magical Drop V' Empress MDV.png|Artwork of Empress Empress.jpg|Character Select Icon 2013-04-25_00024.jpg|Gallery page EmpressCardMDV.png|Empress' tarot card Empress Cutscene.png EmpressLeaderboard.jpg Empress2 MDV.png 'Others' Empress_0001.jpg|Data East Concept Art Category:Image Galleries